Kat
by Halo91
Summary: It's not the same Casper movie you new in 1995 it's a little different. i took the old and new of the Casper's and merged it into one Casper story. Kat, Dr. Harvey, and the ghostly trio are in it, but I gave them a more anime look. Hope you like it. it might tern T or M rated at times. nothing to evince.
1. (INFO not story) The Ghostly Trio

_**The Ghostly Trio**_

**Relationship to Casper**

Casper's exact relationship to the Ghostly Trio varies. In the early comic stories, the unfailingly polite Casper never addressed any of them as "Uncle," suggesting that they were instead his ELDER BROTHERS.

In the 1995 film and spin-off cartoon, they are said to be his uncles. In a deleted scene from the movie, they are said to be blood relatives sharing the last name of McFadden.

"Casper: A Spirited Beginning", claims that Casper is not related to the Ghostly Trio. Instead, they lie to Kibosh about being his uncles so that he can remain in their care. The succeeding movie, "Casper Meets Wendy", has Casper telling Wendy that the other ghosts are his uncles.

"Casper's Haunted Christmas" hints at a relationship. The Ghostly Trio refers to Spooky (Casper's cousin) as their nephew. Whether or not that makes them blood relatives, remains unrevealed.

The Ghostly Trio (known as Fatso, Stinky, and Stretch or Fatso, Fusso, and Lazo) is fictional characters in the "Casper the Friendly Ghost" series. Their first animated appearance was in "Fright from Wrong", a cartoon of "Paramount Pictures' Famous Studios" theatrical series from the 1950s. They made numerous "Harvey Comics" appearances and were featured in the Harvey Comic title "Casper and the Ghostly Trio".

**Description**

Casper was featured on the shows with ghost relatives who looked similar to him but scared people. Casper's relatives did not appear to have special traits or serve any other purpose. In Casper's earlier appearances in "Harvey Comics' animated cartoons and comic books", the Ghostly Trio was depicted differently, although they were Brothers.

Similar to his later incarnation, Fatso was overweight (although, as ghosts were capable of eating in the early stories, this trait was not as odd as it later seemed). He was the Trio's leader, as the toughest and (marginally) smartest of the three. Fatso's "second-in-command", Fusso, was portrayed as average in height and build and was characterized by exceptional fussiness and attention-to-detail. The third ghost, Lazo, was the tallest, laziest and least intelligent. Fatso's brashness and quick temper often led him into mishaps, as well as an occasional role in one of Casper's adventures; Fusso and Lazo were sometimes called "the Ghostly Duo" in his absence.

**Stretch**

Stretch is the lanky leader of the Trio with the "Joisey" (New Jersey) accent. Stretch is the most aggressive at scaring the living by possession, morphing or simply appearing. Although he acts the harshest, he is soon revealed to have a soft spot, and is perhaps the most sensible in making important decisions. In a deleted song he claims to be schizoid-paranoid, and despite his intelligence, he can be very childish at times. He sometimes refers to humans as either "fleshies" or "bonebags".

**Stinkie**

Stinkie is the "middle child" and dubbed the "Larry Fine" of the group. Stinkie's special talent involves supernatural halitosis and body odor, which he prefers as his means of frightening "fleshies" who cross his path (sometimes announcing this by saying "Smell-o-gram!"). He has a penchant for puns and comedy and comes off as the sarcastic jokester, which Stretch tires of more often than not. "Casper's Haunted Christmas" shows his interest in modern technology. Although just as nasty as his brothers, Stinky appears on Cinema posters as a "friendly" face.

**Fatso**

Fatso is the obese and assumed to be least intelligent. He has a huge appetite for food, regardless of the fact that it literally drifts through his body, constantly overeating and he is almost manic-depressive in his mood-swings. He treats Casper the same as Stretch and Stinkie, but can easily be manipulated. When Stretch and Stinkie ask about something relevant to a story, a running gag has Fatso ask about something unrelated.

**What I changed**

They all have a more animated look. The ghost look human, but they don't look as though they have feet. Who would need them do to the fact that they float. The other big difference is that they will be his brothers not uncles. They are still funny rude to us.

Stretch is tall like he was stretched out, pail skin, and had that of dark brown hair. His hair is slightly parted to the side. His bangs loose in front of his face. Most of his hair brushed back. He had a longer nose then the other two. He has eyes that look almost violet/blue. He wore short sleeve white button up caller shirts, and blue jeans.

The next male is Fatso he is normal height. He is fat but smooth looking skin. Not bad looking for someone as big as he is. His hair is shorter then the last guy. All of his hair was brushed back nicely, not one hair out of place. He had black hair, and brown eyes. He wore short sleeve white button up caller shirts, and blue jeans.

The last is Stinkie. He is a little shorter then Fatso. He has dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Hair parted in the middle. He has his hair longer in the front and shorter in the back. (Like sasuke in Naruto.) When he opens his mouth you see what looks like rabbit teeth. If he had bunny ears he would look like a cute bunny. To bad his teeth aren't white, looks as though he needs a bath, and he smells really bad. (Almost as bad as Beetlejuice in Beetlejuice.) They call him Stinky. He wore a regular white T-shirt, and blue jeans.


	2. Money Pit Mansion Ch1

The year is 2012 Dibbs and Carrigan are in a small room. There are three people crammed in one room. One of the people in the room is a male named Dibbs. Dibbs is an English man with short brown curly hair, and he would always wear a suit. Next to Dibbs is a woman named Carrigan. Carrigan is a blond dressed in a black dress, black hat, and shades.

Miss Carrigan's wealthy father has past onto the afterlife, and Carrigan is waiting to here what if anything her father has given her. The male at the other end of the table was reading the list of who was getting what; when he herd Carrigan say some kind of rude comment. Dibbs stepped in to coerce what she meant to say. The male named Mr. Rugg nods his head; seeing as everyone wants something he simply moves on to finish reading.

After all he didn't feel like staying there with Dibbs and Carrigan any longer then needed. Carrigan asked him if there was more on the list. He skimmed down "I'll check, lets see…snakes, dogs, tigers, and oh yes. Miss Carrigan, to my dear Carrigan I leave you with my lovely home. In hope that you my dear Carrigan will grow to be a more acceptable person and help others not because~"

Carrigan could not help but to stop him from talking. "What, that's it? That can't be all. You mean to tell me that I get is just one peace of property?" Carrigan said, looking like she is struggling to not try to take the life right out of him.

Carrigan was so annoyed with his content rambling and the fact that she didn't get anything but a old house. Carrigan was mad and Dibbs could feel it. Dibbs helped get Mr. Rugg out before Carrigan stared to raise hell. "Damn it Dibbs, how did this happen! I helped that old fart, I even held his damn cold hand before he past on!" Carrigan was mad, stomping around, flinging her arms, and throwing files around.

Dibbs was trying to calm her down, picking up papers, and throwing ideas. Then it hit her; she could now sell the place. "Dibbs, how much can we sell the place!?" "Not to much." Dibbs looked wearied. Carrigan stop and looked dead in his eyes. "And why not!" Dibbs looked like he was to be killed. "W-well Carrigan, y-you see people believe that your f-father's home is h-haunted. S-so not to many people will b-bye it." "So what, just take it down and rebuild it as something else!?" As Carrigan put her fist on her hips and raised a blond brow. " Ah n-no, I-I have a better i-idea..."

Dibbs waited for Carrigan to yell at him, and call him an idiot. He saw her get mad. 'Here it comes' he thought. Over the years his self-steam drops. You can say she is part to blame. Dibbs herd Carrigan say he was an idiot. Carrigan tolled him to continue. Dibbs was shocked. "I-I was t-thinking if we prove that it is not haunted t-then we could get more offers and raise the price." Carrigan gave him a devilish grin. "That's brilliant Dibbs!"

Dibbs looked like he aced a test or won a marathon. Tell she asked him whom to call, and then he sunk. "Do I have to do everything around here? Fine I'll make some calls! Go get the car! Come on Dibbs move your ass!" Carrigan yelled. She was walking faster then him. Poor Dibbs was behind her trying his hardies to catch up with papers in his arms. "Coming Carrigan!"

After both Dibbs and Carrigan were in the car, Dibbs asked where too. Like always she calls him a idiot and tells him to go to the old mans home to check out the damages to see what is needed to be fixed. When they got there it was starting to rain. When it rains it pores. Dibbs look amazed by how much is raining he hopes to just to go home so he asks, "So what do you think?" Carrigan still wants to go in, but don't want to get wet. "I think you're going to get wet." Carrigan kick Dibbs out of the car to open the gates. After he did Carrigan drove past him. Dibbs was calling to Carrigan to let him back into the car.

They made it to the doors opened it and walk inside. The place was so dark that they could not find the light switched lucky for Carrigan Dibbs had a lighter. It was better then complete darkness. Carrigan looks around and thinks it is a mess. When Dibbs looks around he is fascinated with it. "Hello." Came a voice out of nowhere. Carrigan hides behind Dibbs. While Dibbs does his fake fight moves. Carrigan is behind him tilling him what to say to who ever said hello. "who are you?" "I'm afraid I can't answer that." "Why not?" "It's hard to explain." Carrigan was getting fed up with who ever was hiding. She told Dibbs to till who ever was hiding to come out.

The one hiding didn't want to come out. Carrigan and Dibbs threaten them to come out from hiding. The person that was hiding told them to not be scared if he did come out. The person came out and greeted them. "Hi, I'm Casper." Dibbs and Carrigan soon realize that it was not just a person but also a kid almost a teen. The kid named Casper had blond hair. Cut nicely back. It was short the parted line was on the side. He wore a white shirt with tan pants. He had no feet, he was floating, and he was transparent.

Both Dibbs and Carrigan started to scream and back up. Casper tries to tell them not to scream or it well wake up his older brothers. But it was to late. Dibbs and Carrigan felt the house shake like an earthquake. Casper Hides from everyone. Leavening the two to his brothers. The floor started to move in a pattern of how the floor was made. Dibbs and Carrigan look down to see white vapor come from the floor. The vapor is going in circles and is raising hire and hire. Both Dibbs and Carrigan see that faces in the vapor, and the vapor is walling loudly.

They ran out of the house like bats out of hell. They rushed to the car and drove off. Leavening the ghosts in the house, and hearing the ghostly laughter behind them.


	3. Harvey Ch2

Next day the house was full of workers inside and out. Carrigan was tiered of this game that the ghost were playing at. She tried everything, and everyone. Carrigan will not give up. She was going to get her money one-way or other. Carrigan thought it was time to get rid of this house and place it with something else and maybe then the ghost won't want to live there. She hired people to take down the house, but Dibbs was not happy about the idea. Dibbs and Carrigan were arguing. Just when she finished her argument with Dibbs they herd footsteps and laughing close by. The workers were running away. Carrigan was trying to keep them working, yet they still ran.

Can't blame them after all, they did go to location at times that would seem to be haunted, and it would at times haunt them. Most went to the nut-hut. It was getting so bad that they had to make it a law. A law that stated that if a place or location was haunted; the location was not to be worked on. Carrigan was very upset; even Dibbs didn't want to intervene. Dibbs just setback and watched not noticing what he was leaning on. He fell over and something large had run into the car. Carrigan didn't even bother as to look what happened; she was watching the guys running way.

Poor Casper was floating by the guys that were running away saying they were just playing. Casper sighed and went back to the house that he haunts with his older brother. Casper was watching Mr. Rogers tell he felt bored of it started to flip Channels. Casper didn't feel like watching cartoons too much. It was close to Halloween and all. He stopped on a news channel that showed words like "Ghost Shrink" and a photo of a male under it. He had dark brown hair it was parted like his and had glasses on. The news lady Mencken things like "are you depress, are you lonely, do you need someone to talk to? No problem if you are a ghost." This got Casper's interest. He was thinking maybe he can be his friend and maybe others might lesson.

Then the news lady talked about his daughter named Katherine. After Dr. Harvey's wife died he became a "ghost shrink". Casper was happy! This would salve everything, he can have two friends or even more, the "Ghostly Trio" can't scare them away so easily, and maybe they could be happier together. Now he just needs to have Carrigan call them to come over. Casper floated down town to find Carrigan. He turned on her TV to show her. She was on the phone for along time; tell she found her problem salver on TV. Carrigan called up the Harvey's to come take care of their problem. Now they are on the road going to a haunted mansion.

When the Harvey's got there, they were not just greeted by a mansion, but Carrigan and Dibbs as well. They said their hellos and startled Kat by grabbing her and looking down at her while talking to her and her father. "Oh, what a lovely daughter you have hear Dr. Harvey." "Yes, vary lovely." "She looks beautiful." "Yes, Beautiful." Her father was getting a little wearied for Kat. Then they went back to the father to talk about the house spitting jokes and what not.

Carrigan and Dibbs gave flowers to the Harvey's and left. Kat stared at her dad. "…So, should we go in?" "Sure" Then went in the mansion. The mansion was so big it even had a skylight inside. Kat thought it was kind of cool looking for an old haunted looking place. The room was kind of round with some homey stuff in it. They both were in such aw that they dropped their stuff on the floor.

Casper was waiting for them to come. He even didn't tell his older brothers about them coming. He was even more existed to know that Kat would come to the house. Casper didn't know if they would stay in the house or one of those hotels he has herd of. He didn't even know when or were they are. Casper's brothers were out in their daily haunting trips for a few days. This gave Casper sometime to find them.

Not knowing that the Harleys are at the mansion right at this time. Kat helped her dad tern on the lights in the basement. The whole mansion lit up. They went upstairs to pick up their stuff and find a room to sleep in. "Dad, I'm going upstairs to find a room!" Dr. Harvey looked up. "Ok, just be careful!" Kat turned to her father while going up the large staircase. "Ya, ok dad. If you haven't seen or herd of me in a few days, bring a search party." She continued going upstairs and went down the halls.

Kat found one of the large bedrooms one of the beds had a name on it. It said Lazo on it. The room looked dark, cold, and spacey. The next room looked just as big as the last one it smiled of food in it. The bed was a little bigger then the last one and there was a name on it to. On it said Fatso. She looked into another room and right before she even open the door she did not want to go in. Yet Kat was wondering what was inside. She held her nose and opened the door some. It was a mess, for a big room it sure looked small with trash all over it. The room it self was too much for her. "Some things are meant to be left-a-loan…or better yet not to be seen." She quickly shut the door and tried to breath fresh air. The last thing she saw as the name of Fusso on the bed. She went to the next-door and stopped. She hoped that this door led to a room that looks somewhat normal. Kat slowly open the door. It was perfect. She kicked open the door and dragged her stuff in the room.

The rooms' overhead looked cool, it had swirls around the light. It was not too big as well. It looked kind of normal in a way. "Dad, I found my room!" Then landed on the bed. Maybe he didn't here me she thought to here self. She got up and left the room. Kat didn't know what was to come here way, because when she left, the windows blew open and laughter rang though the air.


	4. Hello Boys Ch3

The day has past and night has come. The moon hides behind the menschen. The wind picks up outside. A small twister comes down to the grown. There was laughter in the air. The wind dies down as it forms into tree transparent males.

One of the males was talking with the others. He was tall like he was stretched out, pail skin, and had that of dark brown hair. Hair parted to the side. His bangs loose in front of his face. Most of his hair brushed back. He had a longer nose then the other two. He even had violet looking eyes.

The next male was normal height then the other two. He was fat but smooth looking skin. Not bad looking for someone as big as he was. His hair was shorter then the last guy. All of his hair was brushed back nicely, not one hair out of place. He had black hair, and brown eyes. He looked like a businessman. The large male was named Fatso. The other was Stretch. They both wore short sleeve white button up caller shirts, and blue jeans, the last male was a little shorter then Fatso. Dark brown hair and eyes, Hair parted in the middle. When he opens his mouth you see what looks like rabbit teeth. If he had bunny ears he would look like a cute bunny. To bad his teeth aren't white, looks as though he needs a bath, and he smells really bad. They call him Stinky. He wore a regular white T-shirt, and blue jeans.

The three of them faze throw the door in there mansion. It looked as they had lots of fun. Scaring the "fleshies" as they call people that are a live. When they were inside, one of them stopped the others. It was the one called Stretch. He sniffed the air. "Hay Fatso, yous smell something?" Fatso sniffed the air and looks to Stinky." Ya" Stinky shrugs. "No besides him." Said Stretch, looking at Fatso and thumb pointed to Stinky. Then the three of them herd a sound in the house somewhere upstairs. They had a devilish smile on their faces.

Kat was walking in the hallway calling for her dad. It's such a big mansion it's no wonder she can't find her father. Kat was getting wearied, tell she turd a corner. It was a finger, and it had hair. It kind of looks like dad, she thought. She walked up to the figure. The hair was close to her fathers' hair; yet again it's hard to tell when you see only the back of someone's head. The figure was male and was looking in rooms.

Kat called out to him. "Dad?" The male stopped, he just stud there staring in the room. She called again. "Dad, dad?" She was getting closer. She was feeling fear, of what, her father? That can't be right? So she called again. "D-daddy?" She reached out to touch him on the shoulder, but when she did her hand fazed through him. She gasps and stepped back. "Daddy!" The male stated to laugh.

It was like she was a little kid again calling for her daddy. The male turned to grab her, to look upon the face of who dared to intrude in their home. The male remembered what the female fleshie called him and laughed some more.

The male leaned closer to her. "Who's your daddy?" He was so tall when he straitened up. It scared her, and what he said to her was not helping. Struggled to get free. She looked down to see were to kick him, but he had no lags to kick him or anything. The tall male finally let her go. Kat was free for the meantime. Kat ran as fast as she could while calling for father. The guy was flying behind her.

Dr. Harvey was down stairs close to the back of the house. He was about to sit when he heard Kat. "Daddy!" He went running. "Don't worry, daddy's coming!" Bam! Something big hit him, and bounced so far back he was in another room? The large male shut the door yelling out. "Found one!" Then flew off somewhere.

Kat stopped running. She was almost out of breath. She heard something like a train. She looked up to see something was rolling up to her. It came at her like a train. It stopped, came up from the floor. It was another male. He looked like a mailman. The male said "Smell-O-Gram!" and took a deep breath and blew. He gassed her. She was laughing. Surprise, it was laughing gas. She was going down stairs after the strange ghost gave her laughing gas. When she made it down, there were three ghosts in front of her. They had swords in there hands. "ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL!" The three ghosts said. Then charged. "Dad help!" She ran to the room a way from them. She shut the door and saw the swords come though the door. That made her mad.

If they did this to her, who knows what they did to her father? She came out holding a plunger, ready to fight. "Where's my dad?" The ghost just laughed at her and they took an umbrella. She was not doing to bad. She took the plunger onto the face of the tall male and stretched him out. The tall ghost was pleading with her to stop. "You look a little stiff maybe you should loosen up!" He was looking at the plunger and pleading. Then she lit go. "No-no-no-no-noooooo!" Now she had to deal with the other two ghosts. The smelly one came at her with an umbrella, missed and lost his weapon in the big guys big mouth. The smelly male looked worried, while Kat held her arms like a "how dare you" look and sent him flying.

Bam! Bam! Bam! Dr. Harvey hit the door so many times that he felt dizzy. "Don't worry!" Bam! "I'm coming!" Bam! Crack! He was out. Dr. Harvey landed on the floor. He got up and came running to Kat. Something almost hit him. "Kat?" Looks happy to see him. "Dad!" He smiles to her. "Nice swing!" She smiles back.

Dr. Harvey saw something come at her. "Kat, look out!" He went running when he saw a tall ghost come at her with a cane. Kat almost got hit. She was on the grown. She lost her weapon; she looked up at angry tall ghost. He banged the end of the cane on the grown beside her head. Her father grabbed a small vacuum. He was trying to get to her, but the other two blocked him. The tall male had Kat pinned down onto the grown.

"What gives yous the right to A-trued into our home, hm?" She was stuck, what was she to do. The tall male was mad, and it looked like he was getting bigger. When someone taped his shoulder, he snapped. "What do yous want?!" He turned and saw a fleshy looking at him. "I'm Dr. Harvey, your therapist." He terns on the vacuum, the ghost was going in the vacuum. "No not the nose." Then he was gone. "You ok?" She helps him to a room to rest. "Oh ya, I'm fine." He's a little wobbly from the whole ordeal. They just leave the vacuum on the floor full of ghosts. You can here them arguing in it. Kat was smiling to herself thinking like "Don't mess with the Harvey's."


	5. Ghosted out Ch4

It's a little past the morning when Casper heard what happened to his brothers and the Harvey's. Casper thought that they deserved it, but he didn't want Kat to think that all ghost were like his brothers. "I think I'll make some breakfast to apologize for my brothers beavers."

When Casper was thinking about this, a girl came into the kitchen. "Hi, I'm Casper!" Casper said, while wavering his hand. Kat was about to scream if it wasn't for Casper covering her mouth. She was still shucked from what happened last night. Casper was pleading with Kat. "Please don't scream; I won't hurt you! Yes I'm a ghost, but I'm a friendly ghost. I'll let you go, but you have to promise that you will not scream. If you scream, you wake up my brothers. They get really cranky when they wake up. I'm going to let you go now, ok?"

After Kat nod her head, Casper let her go. Casper looked up to Kat to see what she would do. Kat touched her face to where he held her. "You feel so cold." Casper flouted off. "Saves on heating." He polled out a chair for her. She looks at the ghost. She sees that he doesn't look like a bad ghost. He looks like any other good kid. How he is dressed, he looks like he's from some other time.

She walked over to the chair he presented to her. She felt like making a statement. "Man, I can see right through you." He looks down then up at Kat. "Ya, kind of happens when you don't have skin..." Kat looked down. "Oh." Casper flew to a-vary large and very old stove. He grabbed a chef hat turned to Kat while putting on the hat. "So, how about some breakfast. For you know…for an apology for what happened last night." She didn't want to remember what happened last night, so she changed the subject. "So you cook?" Though by the look of it, it seems that the stove could cook food it self. "Hmm…a little…" He was flying all over the place. Kat was for sure that the ghost kid was a good ghost.

As Casper was cooking dinner and showing off, Dr. Harvey came stumbling in. He stopped at the door when he saw Casper. Casper nocks a few things trying to great him. "Morning Dr. Harvey! Want a-breakfast?" Dr. Harvey looked strange trying to walk to Kat while voiding Casper, but he did answer Casper's question and sat next to Kat. He asked if she is all right and she nod to him. "Yes dad, I'm fine."

After a few minutes of talking to Casper Dr. Harvey realized that Casper is a good ghost kid. Casper even went out to get Dr. Harvey his newspaper. Both Kat and Dr. Harvey are in the kitchen about to eat when they herd what sounded like a helicopter. They look around to see ware it is coming from. When the felt wind on top of there head the looked up, then came a song called "Ride of the Valkyries".

It was the ghostly trio coming down from the roof of the kitchen. The tall ghost breathed in the air and leaned in. " I love the smell of fleshys in the morning!" Bang! He slams his fist on the table to scare them. The smelly ghost as well as the big ghost came in, but didn't say much. All they said was "Ya, morning." They were still mad about the vacuum thing they got stuck in. Dr. Harvey stud up to greet them. "Fellas, morning." The ghostly trio just ignored him and called for Casper. Casper came in to give Dr. Harvey the paper. The tall ghost grabbed Casper poles him to the side to yell at him. "How dare yous feed this air sucking, bone-bags before us." Kat and her father spoke up. "Hay!" The tall ghost just continued. The more he yelled the more he was getting larger. His eyes turned red, hair wavering up and down, and his teeth looked sharp. "GIVE-ME-MY-MEAL!"

Poor Casper was throne across the room throw the fridge. He came out holding food for them. Casper was not too happy about it, but still gave them their food. They looked starved looking at the food. They where scarfing down the food while the Harvey's watch. Kat and her father where disgusted. The food that they scarfed down landed on the floor.

The tall ghost started to talk again to his brothers. "You know what the problem is? Casper has no respect for us." The big ghost spoke next. "After all we had done for the little glow-worm." He grabbed Casper and throws him. Kat had enough of them picking on Casper. "You are such obnoxious creeps!" They looked stunned at first, and then they looked like cute kids holding their hands, slight tern of the head, and a low tone blush. "Thank you."

Kat continued. "I mean, what's your problem? You need to leave Casper alone!" This got a rise out of the ghosts. They leaned in, but one of the ghosts grabbed her arm. "Hay, shut up skin-bag." Then Kat snapped. "Piss-Off!" Dr. Harvey got up from his to get her out of there. "Kat it's ok, maybe you should see if that Casper kid is alright." Then one of the ghost meowed. Kat turned. "Drop dead!" "Too late!" Said a ghost. Dr. Harvey pushed her out the door before it got bad. He turned looking at the guys that stair at him. "It would seem that we might have had a bad start. Now me know and you know that you shouldn't be here. So go ahead and finish your meal, and we can meet me in my office to start the proses of crossing over. What do you say?" All that was given was food in his face, and to be laughed at.

"Casper, are you here?. . . Casper?" Kat stopped at a door. She found Casper in her new room. "Casper what are you doing in here? You ok?" Casper looks up to Kat. "Oh sorry, this was my room." Kat walks up to him. "So this is your thinking spot?" Casper shook his head no. "Not really. My brothers need me around, so I don't always go to my secret spot." Kat looks mad. "Those dead weights are your brothers, and they treat you like a slave? Why don't you pass on, or run a way? Why stay with them? I'm going to give them a peace of my mind!" Casper was fallowing her down the hall. Kat was going down to her fathers' workspace. After all that was where they were expected to be. Casper was trying to stop her. He didn't won't his brothers getting mad and hurt Kat.

Kat about broke the door when she opened it. She saw her father bounce off of what looked like a couch and fell to the floor. Kat hoped it wasn't her fault that he was on the floor. "Dad!" A voice was behind her. "Yes?" Kat didn't look back. "I don't mean you, you jerk." The voice flew past her. He leans back like he was resting on something. He looked at her with a grin. It was the tall ghost. Kat didn't know what the he was thinking, tell it hit her.

Casper yelled at Stinky at the same time tried to stop him. The smelly ghost called Stinky, dumped week old trash on her.

She yelled at them and stormed off to the bathroom. Casper was not happy about that and tried to help her. Sadly it ended with him being throne though the air and the guys just laughing. Dr. Harvey was going to check up on Kat to see if she was alight.

Dr. Harvey ran up to her in the hallway. "Kat are you alright?" She turned to look at him. "Do I look alright?" He apologized to her. Even though it wasn't for him to apologized. "Look I'll give them a strong talking to ok?" Kat was thinking it over. "Ok dad, I'm going to take a shower to get this-this Stuff off me." Dr. Harvey was heading back to the study room to give them a talking to. "Ok boys, that was to much. You-?" He looked a round. "Were did they go?" They were gone.


	6. Mad Much? Ch5

Close to the afternoon while Kat was taking a shower, she felt someone watching her. It was an odd feeling to feel watched in a bathroom. She couldn't hear anyone because of the shower was loud, and could not smell anything because those ghostly jerks dumped trash on her. She even thought maybe it was because it was a new place and it was big. Click! Kat jumped when she heard a sound by the door. She didn't want to see who it was; she covered herself with her hands and called. "Who's there?" No answer was herd. She continued with her shower. Kat was about clean when she heard another sound. Bump! "Hello, is someone there? Dad is that you?" Kat was getting scared. She finished washing and terns off the water. Click! "Damn it, if this is that damn tall looking ghost that is in here then there will be Hell to pay!" Kat sounded somewhat threatening. Nothing was all she heard.

Kat was starting to sound crazy. She grabbed the shower certain and peeked out before she reached for her towel. Kat quickly jumped out of the shower and raped the towel around her. When the feeling of being watch was gone she started to dry off. She looked over to the bathroom door to see something on the floor. It was a fresh flower. It looked nice but it smelt really bad. "Maybe Casper left it there. I'll put it in something nice and place it in the room."

Then it hit her, she went straight to the bathroom. She didn't go to her room to get fresh pare of clothes. She was stuck with trashed covered clothes and towels. Kat knew she was not putting those clothes back on. Now what she has are just towels. Now if she can just make it to the room it will be fine. "Ok I can do this. As long as those ghost are with dad I'm sure I can make it without being seen." Kat was getting pumped, then stopped. "Who am I kidding, those ghost freaks won't stay, but if dad is talking to them maybe I might have some time to make it to the room." Kat peeks throw the door to see if the close is clear before running. "Ok, here goes nothing." Kat said just before running like Hell. Kat took a sharp tern. To bad she forgot to look before turning, because up ahead was one of the ghosts she hates. Kat tried to stop and turn at the same time.

It led to her falling and landing in front of the tall ghost. He looked down at her like she's an idiot. "What do yous think you-, hm?" Kat looks down to see why he stopped talking. She is in a towel, laying on the ground in front of him, and her lags are kind of folded up words like she had ran into something. This towel that she had did cover most of everything, so it's not like he saw anything. She quickly closes her lags and gets up.

Before running she looks for Casper's gift. "Hey Sweetheart, yous looking for this?" Said the tall ghost with the flower in his one hand and the other hand on his hip. She marched over to him and grabbed the flower. "Who's the loser that gave yous the flower?" "It's non of your business ghost freak!" That got him mad. He flew in front of the girl. "Hey, I has a name bone-bag! Yous best learn it!" Then he grabbed her shoulder. In Kat's mind she was yelling 'again with the grabbing'.

"Why should I know your name when you don't care is to know mine!" She looked up into his face. "Forget it, I have better things to do." He let her go and drifts past her. "Oh like messing with poor Casper? Why don't you leave Casper alone, and stop treating him like a slave? I wouldn't be surprised if he runs away one of these days." He turned to Kat looking mad. His eyes turned red, and it looked like he was growing. Kat felt she stepped on something she shouldn't of stepped on. "Why yous-!" Someone came up from behind Kat to stop him. "Stretch!" It was the smelly ghost called Stinkie.

"Looks like you made him really mad this time! You better go before things get out of hand!" Stinkie said, while he was holding Stretch back. Kat griped her towel and ran to her room. She looked like she was about to cry. Stinkie was trying to stop Stretch from going after the girl. "That damn dame thinks she can come in here, yell at me, and tell me what to do? Oh no, I'm going to get yous! Do yous hear me, I'm gona get yous!" Stinkie was getting over powered, after all Stretch is a tall guy. Looking at Stinkie, he just looks small.

Yet again Stretch is mostly laid back and lazy, how is it that Kat got him to this point Stinkie thought. He felt bad, which is kind of rare. "Stretch it's ok, she's gone you can calm down now!" Stretch looked down to Stinkie, seeing, as he is not going anywhere he stop going after the girl. "Do yous know what that, that DAME said?" Stinkie looks a little bashful. "It's ok she just doesn't know that's all."

Then just at random Stretch thought about that flower she had. "Who in their right mind would give that damn dame a flower?" Stinkie looked up happy. So she did like the flower he thought. Stinkie was happy his brother didn't know the flower was from him. Stretch was not too happy still. Stinkie thought of something to cheer him up. "Hey Stretch, how about the Ghostly Trio go out and give those fleshies a good scare? How about it? After all it is getting close to Halloween." Stretch thought about it. "Ok let's do it. Those fleshies won't know what hit them." They flew off to find Fatso.

Kat finished getting dressed and went to the kitchen to get something for the flower she thought was Casper's gift. She looked everywhere in the kitchen then fond a nice glass that looked like a vase. She put the flower in it and walked back to the room. She looked down at the flower. The flower was colorful, kind of big. It had seven pedals four of the pedals looked orange the other peddles looked like a mix of purple and red. There in the middle had what looked like long curly yellow vines, with pollen vines. Kat saw Casper in the hallway and wanted to thank him for the flower. Casper dashed to Kat apologizing to her. "Sorry Kat, I tried to stop Stinkie but was to late." Kat smiled at Casper. "It's cool Casper, I just wanted to thank you for the flower you gave me." Casper didn't know what she was talking about. "What flower?" Now it was Kat's turn, and gave Casper a strange look. "Your the one that gave me the flower, right?"

Casper shook his head to say no. Both start walking to the room. "Do you want to go somewhere else other than here Casper?" Casper chirped up with a grin. He had the perfect place. "Come with me, I now the perfect place!" Casper grabbed Kat by her hand and led her to the window. "Uh Casper, that's not a good idea! Casper no. Stop!" The windows open up. They fly away with Kat screaming.

It is a worm night. The moon is up giving a nice light reflecting off the water. You can hear the ocean crashing onto the rocks. The air smells fresh, and it seems so peaceful like it is a dream that you don't want to wake up from. There is a lighthouse on the end of the cliff. On the lighthouse are Casper and Kat. Kat looks to the ocean. "Casper this it beautiful." Kat turns to Casper. "Ya, that's why I come out here when I can." Kat thought how nice Casper is and asks if he was the same when he was alive. Casper tells her that he can't really remember anything. Kat felt sad that he could not remember anything about when he was alive so she was going to change the subject tell Casper spoke up. "We should head back before everyone gets worry." "Oh, okay Casper." Casper picks her up. "Thank you Casper." Kat said to Casper. Casper smiles down to her. "You're welcome."

They landed safely back in the room. Kat wonted to know why he Casper stays with his evil brothers, and what that Stretch guy was getting so mad about. "Hey Casper, why do you stay with your brothers?" Casper was not sure if he should tell her or not. He felt like telling her why, but he knew the guys would not be too happy about a fleshie knowing their secret. "Kat, about that I ca-." He was erupted by a door slamming onto a wall. Three ghosts came in.

It didn't look like they were happy with Casper. Fatso spoke first. "What do you think you are doing you little glow-worm?" The next was Stretch, and he looked at both Kat and Casper. "Yous promised you wouldn't tell anyone or even these fleshies." He had a look of disgust while gesturing to Kat. The other two spoke up. "Ya, you promised." Kat didn't know it was some kind of secret. Kat looked at them. "Look I didn't know it was some kind of secret. I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Ok?" Stretch was not too sure to trusting a fleshie. He grunted and floated past his brothers. "Come on guys. Lets get out of here." They flew out the door. Stinkie came back to the room to say "Bye Kat." And leave again. Casper and Kat looked at each other then Casper spoke up. "Well that was weird." Kat nod her head with agreement. They said their goodnights and parted.

Outside of the mansion there was something coming, something large. It looked like no pushover ether. The finger looked vary strong, the finger looks to be male. He has long black hair and his skin was pale green and glowing. On his face was black eyeliner around his eyes and extending out giving him an Egyptian look, and some kind of old Celtic look. Dressed in an ancient mix cultures look. He looks scary with his height as will as some other features like his sharp teeth, and glowing eyes. He appears to be not human do to the fact that he looks to be floating in front of the mansion. "I'm back."


	7. Kat Vs Kibosh Ch6

Everyone in the house was sleeping peaceful. Do to the fact that ghost don't need sleep they play games, scare people, and just do almost anything they want. The Ghostly Trio where somewhere in the basement playing poker; they didn't want some fleshies to annoy them. Stretch was getting board with it. The other two where thinking about what the next move should be; Stinky saw that his cards looked pretty dang good, 'I just might win this round' he thought. Then boom, he lade his cards down. His brothers disappointed how the game turned out. Fatso yell "How did ya win!" Stinky just grind and slid his winnings to himself. "Must be my lucky day!" "Lucky, lucky my foot if I had one" Stretch remarked. The three of them laughed. "You smell dat? It's the smells of-?" He sniffed the air, and then stopped to sniff the air again. "What is Stinky?" Fatso called while all of then went upstairs. "I think I remember this smell...Oh no, it can't be!" Both Fatso and Stretch look up to see what Stinky smelled. "Kibosh." They said at the same time.

The male named Kibosh was floating in the halls looking for Casper and the Ghostly Trio when he stopped to hear a sound. "What is that sound I hear? It sounds like the wind or the ocean current hitting rocks or perhaps the shore." Kibosh followed the sound to a room that was close by him. "Hm, I wonder." He was about to find out when Snivel came flying to him. His height was like Stinky but a little shorter. Snivel has dark black/brown hair that is both Long and short length hair. It is curly and above his shoulders. Snivel has yellow eyes, and looks thin. His skin is green as his masters, and just like his name he is a sniveling little man that follows his master.

Snivel stops in front of Kibosh all existed. "Oh master, I found them there here!" Kibosh looks down at Snivel. "Good I would like to see how they are doing. It has been a long time sense I seen Casper." At this time Kat slowly woke up to someone shouting outside the room. She over heard someone talk about Casper, and wonted to know how they knew Casper and as to how they got into the house.

She got up to walk to the door. Then a loud scary laughter shook the house. It was like an earthquake just hit them. Dr. Harvey fell out of his bed and ran to see what happened. Kat bout jumped into her bed. She wonted to make sure things were fine. When they found the sores of it, they where surprised. The Ghostly Trio is locked in a cage and a large male was holding Casper. They all didn't look happy. The ones that seems happy were the large male and the small looking male holding the Ghostly Trio captive. She felt like helping Casper, but her father on the other side was telling her to leave it be for now. Kat saw how troubled Casper was and ran out to help Casper.

She ran out there, and her father was trying to stop her but failed. She wanted to help Casper. She could care less about the other three. "Hey, ghostzella! Let Casper go!" Kat yelled. The ghost beside the big one was signing her to go run but she didn't pay attention to them.

The large male turn to face the small human girl that dares to command Kibosh. "What was that, girl?" The sound of his voice startled her, but stud her ground. Dr. Harvey was trying to calm things down the best he could but nothing was helping. The small ghost looked worried and repeated what she said. The large male stared down at her. "Who are you to order me around, Girl? Do you know who you are talking to?" The large ghost leaned down to be eye level with her. She was starting to sweat. The Ghostly Trio spoke up. "S-she's no one! Uh, She just snuck in here!" "Ya no one!" Casper was pleading for him to not hurt her. Kat did like to be insulted; it was bad enough that people did it to her when she was high school she wasn't going to take it from those that are dead.

She was red in the face. "They call me Kat! Kat Harvey, and I want you to stop messing with Casper and put him down! Now!" Casper smacked his head, like what have you done kind of look. "Kat you say." Thinking it over and not getting much in thought, he asked Snivel to look it up and hand it to him. Kat was wondering why they where looking for her name, what is up with that weird book, and what the hell is going on. "Here it is Kibosh." Snivel found it and handed it to him like he asked. "Ah, here it is. Kathleen Harvey, Kat for short." Kibosh said while he let go of Casper. "Come with me, Kat" He chuckled at the last part.

Kat didn't move, she didn't know what was going on. It was odd that they knew her name. She thought maybe those three jerks told him. She did not know who these guys were. "You better go before he gets mad." Snivel said. Kat followed Kibosh to another room away from the others. Who ever this guy is, she knew the other ghost were afraid of him. The door behind them started to close, Kat turned to see everyone looking back at her. They all looked worried, then the door closed.

Dr. Harvey looked to everyone and asked. "Well she be alight?" Casper flew up to him to till him she will by fine. Poor Dr. Harvey had one crazy day after the next, and him being the only parent for Kat he could not help but worry. Everything went quite.


	8. GoodNightOut Ch7

Dr. Harvey, Casper, the Ghostly Trio, and Snivel sat there in silence. The room was too quiet for anyone. One of the ghosts spoke up. "What's taking them so long? They've been in there for hours." Dr. Harvey noted it was Stinky. Stinky looked worried, as well as Dr. Harvey, and Casper. Dr. Harvey was happy to see that one of the Ghostly Trio showed some kind of an emotion. It seemed like progress to crossover. Tell the other ghost spoke up. "You kidding, what about us?" Fatso looked shocked that one of his brothers was going soft. Fatso frowned, thinking it was because of the little glowworm.

Stinky and Fatso were arguing and ended up fighting. Stretch had his right hand up to his chin to hold up his head and the other hand holding the bone like cage, both elbows resting on something that sported part of the middle of the cage. Stretch looked bored and didn't care what his brothers were talking about or fighting about. He was just happy that Kibosh wasn't there with them. Stretch got a glimpse of the older male fleshie come up to his brothers to stop them. Stretch went back to his thought. Stretch didn't like Kibosh. Kibosh is a big ghost, mean, and most defiantly scary. Someone you don't wont to mess with.

Then he thought of that female fleshie that is with him at this time. He was hopping that she was suffering, and bagging to leave. That made Stretch grin. He looked to the door that keeps the two of the people that he disliked behind. He could almost see it; she will be running out of the room like a chicken with out her head on. His eyes were glued to the doors not wanting to miss the action that might take place. He faintly heard some sounds coming from the room. "Hey, yous guys! I think they're a coming out!" His brothers quickly stopped what they where doing and they all looked to the doors.

After a few minutes the sounds stopped. Then the doors opened up. Dr. Harvey and Casper looked happy to see that Kat looks fine. The Ghostly Trio looked at Kibosh, and Kat. Kat looked fine, no cuts, no gray hair, nothing on her, and most defiantly not scared. Stretch growled in disproval, Fatso was mad, and Stinky was hiding his emotions from his brothers. Kibosh flew past Kat and instructed Snivel to let the Ghostly Trio out. Everyone gathered around Kat and Kibosh. Kat walked up to the Ghostly Trio. The Ghostly Trio looked down at her. Kat had her head down. "I-I would…" she passed to look at Kibosh. Kibosh had a stern face. Kat looked up to the Ghostly Trio and continued. "I would like to apologize to you for what I have said in the past… It will not happen again." After she said what she needed to say she walked a way leavening everyone shocked excepted Kibosh.

Dr. Harvey walked up to her. "Are you alright?" Kat looks up to her father. "Ya, I'm fine. Just want to go to bed." Kat steps around her father to head for the stairs that led to her room. "Casper can you come with me?" Casper flies to where Kat is. Both Casper and Kat are heading up stairs while everyone are downstairs looking at each other. Stinky looks at Snivel and Kibosh by the cage that they were in. It looked like he was watching her go up stairs.

"Does this mean we are not in trouble?" It was Fatso. Kibosh looks to Fatso and grins. "Now why would you think that?" Stretch hits him in the back of his head. Kibosh sees that Dr. Harvey is still downstairs. "Dr. Harvey, how do you do? I have herd so much about you." Dr. Harvey looks taken back by the ghost. Who knew he was so popular. "I'm fine, thank you Mr. uh…" "Kibosh, just call me Kibosh if you please." Dr. Harvey looks at him. "Uh, Kibosh…I just wanted to know-." Kibosh spoke up. "You do not need to worry Dr. Harvey. I did not harm your daughter. We where just talking. Know if you don't mind, I would like to talk to the Ghostly Trio alone." Dr. Harvey backs up to were the stairs are. "Uh, ya sure. Go ahead, I'll just be upstairs in my room if anyone needs me."

"Kat, are you alright?" Casper was floating next to Kat looking worried. "Ya, I'm fine Casper. Really you don't have to worry." She gave him a half working smile. "Then why did you wont me to come with you?" She stopped to where her room was. "I guess I wanted you to walk me to my room." Hoping that through him off. "I suppose that can be true, but what did Kibosh say to you?!" Kat figured that might pop up soon or later. "Can I tell you tomorrow Casper, I feel pretty sleepy." Casper bins his head. "Ok Kat, I can wait…G-good night K-Kat." Kat looks at Casper, and smiles. He was nice kid. "Ok, Casper. Good night." Then the door to her room was shut. Kibosh was downstairs with the Ghostly Trio. Kibosh flew to where the Ghostly Trio were flouting. "Hello boys. I have something for you to do for me." Then he gave a dark chuckle.

"Dibbs, what do you see?!" Carrigan yelled at him. "M-m-more G-G-GO-G-GO-G-GO" Dibbs was stammering. Carrigan pushed Dibbs out her way to look through the window. "Dibbs you moron it's just G-G-GO-!" Carrigan went wide eye and looked down to Dibbs. They both yelled at once. "Ghosts!" Then they ran to the other side of the house. The Ghosts inside herd screams outside. "What the hell was that?" Stretch yelled and was looking around, while his brothers did the same. Kibosh looked down to Snivel. "Mind taking care of that." Snivel looked up to Kibosh while rubbing his hands. "Oh, with pleasure master." Snivel flew off through the walls to find the fleshies that dare to spy on them.

"Now for the matter at hand. I well let Dr. Harvey and his kid live here for the mean time. You fellas don't need to go, but you all need to make some ground rules in tell-." They look at Kibosh waiting for him to finish. Fatso spoke up. "Tell what?" Kibosh had a stern face. "We will talk about this later… for now, why don't you go and meat are new gest that just stopped by." The doors opened up to great Snivel and two fleshies. "Well Well, if it aint Miss. Carrigan." Fatso flew to be where Carrigan and Dibbs sat. The other brothers fallowed. "Ya, what do you think yous doing here?" Stretch came in next. Then Stinky spoke next. "This calls for a family get-to-gather." They all had a wide grin on there face.


	9. You Are Out! Ch8

"Dibbs, dammit! Get me down from hear!" Carrigan was hooked on one of the statues connected from the sealing to the wall. Dibbs was dealing with a problem of his own. He was in the ghost ring with "Stinkie The Vomitnaitor." "Sorry Carrigan, I'm doing the best that I can."

Carrigan didn't want to here it. "Dibbs stop playing around and get me down!" Fatso flies up to her, laughing at Cardigans' piss-off face. "Hey guys she said she wants down, what do you think we should do?" Stretch flies up looping an arm on fatso's shoulders. "Good point fatso, what should we do? Hey Stinkie, what do you think we should do?"

Stretch looked down to see if Stinkie heard him. Stinkie carried a past out Dibbs with him. Dibbs was hit with Stinkie's smelly pits of doom and past out. "Oh, how about we cover her and Kat in mud and-Ouch!" Stretch hit him in the back of the head. Fatso just got a funny scary idea. "Wait, I just got an idea. Stinkie nock her out. Stretch you just may like this plan." He said with a wide grin on his face.

Kat was in her room asleep. Do to the fact that she is in a new house with ghost that bug her she be a light sleeper. She heard numbing in the room. She slowly woke up; she felt that her bed was narrower thin before. She tried to get up and notice that there was some add on weight on her. Kat moved her head to see what is going on.

Kat's eyes went wide; in her bed was Miss. Carrigan. Kat had her back to Carrigan, while Carrigan was cuddling with Kat. Kat freaked out and jumped out of bed. She tripped on something on the floor. She got up to run to the door and turned on the light. On the floor was Dibbs; he was cuddled up next to a chair.

She ran out before they woke up to call the police. She almost ran through Snivel and Kibosh. "Hey, watch where you're going fleshy." Snivel called out to Kat. Dr. Harvey ran out of his room with a small vacuum in his hand, but lost it when he fell down.

The police came after Kat called them. Kat told them that they are probably still there. The police officers looked throw the house. The police officers found them outside trying to escape. Kat and Dr. Harvey thanked them for their trouble and left with Carrigan and Dibbs in the back of the cop car.

It is already morning and it seemed like the "Dawn of the Dead" came to the kitchen. Kat and her father were so tiered. They did not have a good night sleep at all. Casper was cooking food for them again and Kat wanted to know why he was gone last night, but knows that every time she try's to ask a question the Ghostly Trio come out to shoot them down. Casper looked over to Kat. She looked like she need to stay in bed so did Dr. Harvey. "How about I serve you in bed?" Kat and Dr. Harvey looked up a Casper. "No Casper, Kat and I are fine. You don't need to do that." Kat was with her father. She would feel bad if he did.

Casper was all right with helping someone when they needed it. "Really you guys, I wouldn't mind…I heard that if you don't sleep enough, you get sick." Kat and her father looked at each other. Kat's father didn't want Kat to get sick, and he didn't want her to worry about him. "Ok Casper, I see what you mean. Come on honey lets go." Kat didn't wont to go. "Dad no. It's bad enough that his brothers does it, I don't want to do it to Casper." Casper and Dr. Harvey pleated for her to go to bed. Kat finally went to her room after Dr. Harvey talked to her. Casper was relieved.

Later on Casper fed them and they had their sleep, Dr. Harvey awoke early and was ready to help the ghostly trio cross over. Casper found Dr. Harvey looking well and flew to him. "Hi Dr. Harvey. You seem well." Dr. Harvey almost jumped out of his skin. "Oh, Casper! It's just you. Yes I feel much better, thank you. Oh ah Casper, have you seen your brothers? I would like to help them and you if you like to come to cross over." Casper seemed happy, and he told Casper that he would be in his study. "Ok Dr. Harvey I'll go and find them!" Casper flew off threw the walls.

Casper was looking everywhere for them. "Guys! Guys! Are you here?! Gu-whaa!" An arm grabbed Casper. "What do you want, bulb-head?" Said Fatso while Stretch held Casper. "Ah, Dr. Harvey wanted to see you guys." Stretch held Casper close to his face. "Well, you till Dr. Phony to take a hike. We ant going." The three ghosts laughed and through Casper.

The three ghosts stopped laughing when Casper was cot by Kibosh. "Hm, maybe you should go…yes go and muse Dr. Harvey, but Casper stays with me." The Ghostly Trio seemed worried. "Well if you don't go, then you would have to do what Casper has to do. That I don't think you want to do, do you?" The guys took the hint and flew off. Casper looked up to Kibosh and asked. "What is it that seems to horrible?" Casper looked like he did something he should not have dune. Like a kid took a peace of candy and was cot.

Kibosh looked down with a grin. "Don't worry Casper. It was just a way to get them to do what you asked." Casper seemed happy about that and asked why he had to stay. "I needed to talk to you about your time that you have staid with them and your progress." Casper Was not to happy to hear that. Casper had to somewhat lie to him about some parts so that no one was to get into trouble. Casper said ok and flew with him.


	10. Find Something Ch9

Kat woke up a few hours later feeling a little better than what she was before she slept. She got up to use the bathroom next to her room. She felt silly for not seeing that she had a bathroom next to her room. After she went to the bathroom, she felt like taking a shower to get some of the germs off her. This time she didn't forget her clean cloths. She starts to undress when she feels that the room she's in begins to get cold. She does not think much about it; do to the fact that she was sick in bed and it was an old house. Kat terns on the water from the shower, then she hops in when the water is both warm and clear.

As she was taking a shower she felt someone watching her. It was an odd feeling to feel to be watched, even in a bathroom. It was a feeling she had before. Kat spaced out a few seconds when she herd a Click! Sound. Kat jumped when she heard a sound by the door. 'Yep. Same thing, and same sound.' She covered herself with her hands and called. "Who's there?" No answer was herd. She did not continued with her shower like last time. Kat was about to tern off the shower when she heard another sound. Bump! "Hello, Dad is that you?" Kat was getting scared. Like last time. Click! "Damn it, not again!" She got out of the shower. She looked over to see the same flower she had found last time, but next to it was a White Camellia. She saw that type of flower in a book once. Kat didn't know the meaning of what it meant.

(The White Camellia flower means "You're Adorable" last time I checked.)

Kat changed into clean cloths. She took the flowers with her and placed them with other flower. She was healthy enough as to walk around, Kat decided to explore the house. Before she did that, Kat was going to make sure she well not run into the Ghostly Trio and Snivel and his master Kibosh. Kat found Casper and Kibosh first. They were upstairs talking about something she didn't understand. It didn't look like anything was wrong in their little chat so she left. Kat left to find the others downstairs. She heard singing in her fathers' office. It sounded like the Ghostly Trio. Kat felt it was fine to leave them be.

Kat ran happily back upstairs far away from the rude ghost. "Lets see if I can find the attic, shall we?" Not talking to anyone in particular but herself. "Shouldn't you be in bed, Miss Kathleen?" She jumped, than turned to see Snivel in front of her. "Ya, shouldn't you be haunting somewhere else?" Kat smirked while she turned to walk away. Snivel sneered when Kat said that. "Oh, good one!" Then began to smirk. "Maybe I should tell that one to Kibosh?" Kat turned to face him. She looked flustered in the face, and she was waving her arms in front of her. "NO, No y-you don't n-need to do that! Hey what do you say, you forget I was here and I leave you alone? What do you say, deal?" Snivel looked like he was thinking it over. "No, how about I come with you to make sure you don't hurt yourself and then I keep what was said a secret?" Kat felt like he was a sniveling creator and wonted to rip him to shreds, if it wasn't for the fact that he was dead. "Fine, than lets go!" Some how Snivel knew where to go because he told her she was going the wrong way.

While Kat and Snivel were exploring the house Kibosh and Casper were having a talk about what was happing and how things were going. "So Casper, is that all?" Casper was hopping that was all he wanted to here and move on. "Yes sir, that is all." Kibosh had a stern face. "Casper, I know how hard it is when you don't like to scare the fleshies…don't tell anyone that I said this…this might be hard to believe, but I use to be just like you Casper."

Casper looked up at Kibosh amazed. "Really, you were just like me, but everyone is scared of you! You're like the king of the spirit would! Really you were friendly?" Kibosh looked down at Casper and cackled. "Yes, It would seem to be unlikely that the grate Kibosh was nice." Casper was not just shocked but he was happy that someone like him could understand him. "No, I mean I'm happy that you can understand why I am who I am! I'm happy."

A thought came to Casper's mind. "Uh, Kibosh?" Kibosh stopped chuckling. "Yes, Casper?" Casper looked down to the floor. "I-I was just th-thinking, w-what were Casper's head while looking a way. "Look Casper, I…I don't think you need to know about that right now." Casper looked up at him. "Is it something bad?" Kibosh took a glimpse of Casper. "No, it's not bad but-" Casper cut him off. "Then why can't I know? What is it about?"

Kibosh didn't like to be interrupted when speaking. He looked down at Casper with a growl. "Casper, it is rude to interrupted someone when they are speaking." Casper backed a way from Kibosh. "It's also rude to keep secrets to!" Then Casper turned and flew a way. Kibosh tried to grab Casper and missed. "Casper, wait!...damn, now what am I suppose to do?" He took his hand to rub the back of his head but not so hard as to mess up his long black hair. He stopped what he was doing and sighed. "Is it so hard as to have a little cooperation…" After that he just drifts off threw the wall. Not wanting to here or see anyone at this time.

Everyone was everywhere. Kat and Snivel were in the attic; Dr. Harvey and the Ghostly Trio was downstairs going crazy, Casper at his special place, and Kibosh outside in the garden.


	11. Party? Ch10

"Hey, what it face! Come over here!" Snivel had a punt looking face. "I'm Snivel not "what it face" get it right you bonebag." Kat rolled her eyes. "More like sniveling." She said to her self. Snivel drifted by her. "What was that?" Snivel narrowed his eyes at Kat. He was not happy. Kat jumped and flung what was in her hands into the air. Luckily Snivel cot it before it broke on the floor. The objet looked like glass. "Looks like someone is a little scaredy-cat." Now it was Kat's turn to punt. "Sh-shut up! You sunk up on me!" Snivel had a fake petty look on his face. "Aw, did I scare you that bad? Are you going to cry to daddy?" He was looking pretty proud of himself.

Kat could not help as to trough a comment back at him. "No, are you going to cry to your master, you sniveling ghost!" It was a bad attempt to wipe the smirk off his face. It just made him grin even more. "Out of all the things to say...that is the best you can come up with? 'Heh' "It just made him grin even more" ya, nice try but dice fleshy." He was getting real close to her. "And what are you, chairman of insults? Last time I Herd the Ghostly Trio were the top dogs in that department." It sounded like he was growling.

He leaned further down to Kat. They're so close that their noses could touch. Kat felt fear crawling up her spine. Then Snivel took his hand and placed it on Kat's cheek. It was like someone put an ice cube on her skin. He then started to brush some of her bangs a way from her face. Kat does not know what to make of this. She was just frozen in place. Snivel removed his hand from her face and slams it beside her head. It was like she just woke up to an alarm clock. She quickly gets up through him. She was a few feet away from him.

It didn't look like he was in any hurry to turnaround to stop her. Kat just stares at him, and flinched when he slowly turns to look at her. He was looking down at his clutched fist. He started to somewhat laugh. He floated up to her and razed his clutch fist up to her face. She sees what is in his hand. "Ack! A spider!" He drifted past her and put the spider somewhere far away from her. "You bonebags are so fragile, it's no wonder why you're always scared of everything." Kat wonted to hit the guy. "What was it that you wonted to show me?" Snivel came up to Kat waiting for her to show him what she found.

Kat walked up to the spot that she was at before she was so rudely interrupted. Kat dragged out a big box out into the open. Snivel was wondering what was in the box. Kat open the box and holds up some fake bats and spiders. "You do know that you are holding not just a spider but a bat as well?" Kat didn't like his little comment. "Oh ha ha vary funny. Like you never seen Halloween decorations. You can't have a Halloween party with out decorations." Snivel was frozen. "You can't have a party here!" Kat looked puzzled. "Why not?" He backed up while she moved forward. "Y-you just can't. I don't think my master or anyone will allow it." She stopped. "Well that's to bad, because we are having it." Kat put her fist on her hips for more effect.

Snivel flew out of the attic yelling. "I'm tilling Kibosh on you!" Kat looked worried, and wondered if Snivel was bipolar of something. It seemed like he kept changing his mood a lot. There was not to much time to think of that right now do to the fact that the sniveling ghost was going to tattle on her. She ran out of the attic down the hallways and down stairs as fast as she can. Kat could not find anyone. It seems that her dad and the Ghostly Trio were gone as well as Casper and Kibosh. She ran to the back of the house to see a large garden. It looked like anyone would get lost in it. She felt like she should give up and go inside. Just when she turned her back to the garden she heard Kibosh's voice. "Wwwhhhaaattt!" The birds flew away from the sound. Kat freaked out, Kibosh didn't sound to happy about the party idea. "Fuck it, I'm gone!" She ran inside the house.

Kibosh stormed in the house while calling for Kat. "Kat!...Kat!...KAT!" Kat was hiding in the library. Kat's heart skips a beat every time he yells her name. She hears his yelling has gotten louder. Kat jumped after she bumped into something. A smacking sound "Oh man, I'm so busted." The air around her felt heaver then it was a few seconds ago. Goosebumps started to show on her skin. "You may say that." Ack! "Kibosh! Uh, hi. Heh um, so…how are you?" Kat turn to look at a mad looking Kibosh in front of her. "So what is this about a party?" Kat stopped in her tracks and gulped. "So, you've herd about that?" Kibosh narrowed his eyes. "Well, you see…it's getting close to Halloween and so I was thinking maybe a party would be kind of fun." Kibosh narrowed his eyes even more. "Is that so…hm…"

He straitened his back and crossed his arms. "Ok, you can have one." Kat was shocked; she thought she would have to fight to have the party. "Really, I can have the party?" Kat felt like a kid asking permission. "So, Uh…I guess I'll go get the decorations." Kat looked a little confused. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure the boys would love to do it." Kat took the hint and both of them were laughing.


End file.
